Prank Week
by the-original-rippah
Summary: Sam and Dean's prank war.


_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!** _

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were sitting in a diner in Missouri. They had just dealt with a nasty poltergeist. Dean glared at Sam.<br>"You really wanna do this? Remember what happened last time?" he asked as Sam grinned.  
>"Yes I believe I won." Sam replied smugly. Dean took a bite of his burger.<br>"You did NOT win!" he said, glaring. Sam smirked.  
>"Fine then. Tie Breaker. This week will be the prank war finals. Whoever wins will have to do whatever the other says, without complaints." he said, munching a french fry. Dean thought it over for a second before nodding.<br>"Alright, deal. But you are so going down." he said, grinning. Sam laughed and took a sip of his drink.  
>"Bring it on pie guy. Bring it on." he replied confidentally. The next morning Sam woke up, he felt odd at first and couldn't open his eyes properly.<br>"What the..." he said, rubbing his face. There was something sticky on his hands. "DEAN!" he yelled angrily, trying to wipe the sticky substance off. Dean was sitting there, grinning happily.  
>"Mornin' Sammy! Sleep well?" he asked, taking a bite of his pancakes. Sitting on the table beside him was a half empty bottle of syrup. Sam groaned, realizing it was in his hair also.<br>"Jerk." he said, getting up and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Dean just laughed, continuing to eat. Sam came back out of the bathroom an hour later, with no syrup on him at all.  
>"Well it's about time you got out of there." Dean said, getting up. Sam rolled his eyes.<br>"Well I had to get all of the syrup out of my hair." he said, glaring slighlty at Dean who was chuckling. Dean got up and went into the bathroom he started brushing his teeth when his mouth started to go numb.  
>"Whaa.." he said, spitting out the 'toothpaste' "Why cab I nob beel my bouth?" he asked, licking his lips as his mouth and tongue went completely numb. He heard Sam laughing and he turned around. Sam was leaning on the doorframe, holding an empty tube of orajel, laughing hard.<br>"I'm sorry, I can't understand you.." he said through his laughter. Dean just glared.  
>"You are so deab!" he shouted, trying to wash his mouth out to regain feeling. Sam grinned.<br>"It'll last for an hour. Don't worry!" he said, walking out. Dean just grumbled and grabbed his jacket.  
>"Comb ob lets hib da roab" he said as Sam started laughing again, walking out the door. An hour later Dean was trying to sing along to Led Zepplin as Sam almost in tears from laughing so hard.<br>"Ya bow whab? Shub up! Bis is your bault!" Dean said angrily, making Sam laugh even harder. Dean pulled into a diner and they got out. They ordered their food and Sam got up.  
>"I'll be right back." he said before walking to the restroom. Dean grinned and took something out of his pocket and poured the liquid on Sam's burger before he started eating. When Sam came back he took a bite and gagged, panting. Dean tilted his head, smirking.<br>"Okay dere Sammy?" he asked, still a little affected by the orajel. Sam was wiping at his mouth and glaring as he took a huge gulp of his drink.  
>"H-Hot!" he wheezed, calling for another drink which he drank down instantly. "What did you do?" he asked, making a horrible face as he started to attract looks from other customers. Dean grinned and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce that was extremely spicy.<br>"Just added an extra ingredient" he said, continuing to eat his burger. "Oh! Hey, I can talk again!" he said, grinning as Sam continued to gulp down drink after drink. Dean laughed as Sam stood up.  
>"I'm going to go to the car." he said, glaring at Dean, who was chuckling. The next day was pretty uneventful as they drove mostly in silence.<br>Dean and Sam were walking out of a diner.  
>"Seriously dude... what's in the bag?" Dean asked, referring to the brown bag Sam was holding.<br>"I told you Dean. Something for the road." he replied, getting into the car. Dean frowned and got in after him. He had been on edge since he pranked Sam a day ago and Sam had yet to retaliate. When they went back to the hotel Sam waited a few hours until Dean was asleep. Smirking, he made sure Dean wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He took out the bag and pulled out a potato. Carefully he carved a small hole in it before placing a whistle in the place where he carved a hole. Then, he carefully snuck out to the impala and put the potato in the tail pipe so that when they drove down the road they'd hear a whistling sound. He then snuck back into the room and went to sleep. The next day Dean got up early to get food for him and Sam as he was driving down the road he heard a loud whistling noise.  
>"What in hell..." he said to himself, stopping the car he got out and popped the hood, looking at it. When he found out nothing was wrong he closed the hood and got back in. When he started down the road again he heard the whistling sound. Realizing what it was he groaned. "Sonofabitch..." he muttered, going to his tail pipe and pulling out the potato. What he didn't know that the potato was hot. "Shit!" he cursed as he dropped it right on the back of his shiny car. If Dean was a cartoon you would've probably seen the smoke coming out of his ears. "Bitch doesn't mess with my car.." he muttered before getting in and speeding off. When Sam woke up Dean was back, eating breakfast. He looked around cautiously and got in the shower. When he got out he looked in the mirror, his eyes widening.<br>"DEAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, looking at his now purple hair. He heard Dean's laughter through the door.  
>"Come on Sammy! Time to hit the road." he called out, grabbing his jacket. "No one messes with my baby." he muttered to himself, walking out to the car. A day later when Sam and Dean pulled up to Bobby's house Dean had no eyebrows and Sam's hair was still purple. Bobby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Prank week?" he asked. Both boys nodded, looking tired. Bobby just rolled his eyes and walked back inside.  
>"Ijits." he muttered.<p> 


End file.
